The present invention relates to joint structures and methods for connecting abutting structural members, especially for light-weight honeycomb core panel members and the like used in modular building systems, but also for other structural members including those made of wood, metal, plastic, concrete, etc.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such a joint structure and associated method in which the members to be joined and portions of the joint itself can be easily prefabricated at a low per-unit cost, using readily available manufacturing equipment, and in which the joint can be quickly and easily assembled at a building site to produce a strong, reliable structural connection.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a joint structure and method of formation thereof for connecting structural members along longitudinally extending and abutting surfaces that are curved in a dimension transverse to the length of the joint.